No eran cinco, son seis
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Se suponía que al entrar a la universidad toda su vida cambiaría para bien. Sin embargo, esto no se ve posible cuando conoce a los hermanos Matsuno. Sobretodo, cuando él mayor de éstos comienza a coquetearle descaradamente. Y aún peor, el parecido que tiene con ellos le hará comenzar a investigar sobre aquellos padres que creyó, le habían abandonado de niño. AU. OsoChoro.
1. Chapter 1

¡Aguante el OsoChoro! :v

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Advertencias: AU, incesto, yaoi, lemon, leve Ooc, insinuaciones sexuales y me disculpo de antemano por las faltas de ortografía.

Parejas: Principal OsoChoro, secundarias KaraTodo e IchiJyushi.

* * *

 **Introducción.**

El molesto sonido del despertador hizo que sus ojos de tonalidad verde se abrieran de manera lenta: Lo había olvidado. Con toda la pereza que un cuerpo tiene a las 6:00 am se quitó la cobija de encima y se sentó en su lugar para después apagar la alarma. Se quedó con la mirada fija en el reloj mientras intentaba que su cerebro despertara por completo, una vez hecho esto, sus labios formaron una sonrisa bastante grande.

Hoy iniciaba una nueva etapa en su vida. Era su primer día en la universidad y estaba ansioso por llegar a su nuevo colegio. Estaba totalmente consciente de que su vida haría un gran cambio, y mentiría si dijera que no esperaba ello. La verdad, era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de ser el mismo chico otaku del cual se burlaban en el Instituto. Se esforzó demasiado para lograr pasar el examen de admisión a aquella universidad cuyo prestigio era enorme: Y no por lo cara que era, sino porque mantenía uno de los niveles educativos más alto en toda la zona del país. Entrar ahí era un sueño, y él se soltó a llorar en cuanto notó que había sido aceptado. No podía permitir que sus gustos frikis se interpusieran en su camino, no en esta etapa.

Y, bueno, ¿para qué mentir? Había leído en varios mangas shojo que al entrar a la universidad era cuando se conocía al amor de tu vida, y sí, él esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Jamás ha tenido una novia y eso se atribuía a la mala suerte que tenía al hablar con alguna chica. Siempre pasaba, solía ponerse muy nervioso cuando una chica le hablaba y terminaba balbuceando un sinfín de cosas sin sentido que ellas terminaban yéndose a otro lado. Pero ahora no lo podía permitir, vamos que ya tenía 19 años, ya era todo un hombre y debía ser lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar ese tipo de cosas.

La universidad era una oportunidad perfecta para conseguirse una novia... Y, por supuesto, salir adelante con sus estudios. Tenía que hacer que su madre se sintiera aún más orgullosa de él.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, se puso de pie. Tomó la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior para ponerse en ese día y caminó al baño.

.

— ¡Estoy tan orgullosa! Hoy es tu primer día en la universidad. ¿Seguro estarás bien? Sabes que me puedes marcar por cualquier cosa que suceda. —Su madre le miraba con tanto orgullo que él tuvo que desviar la mirada por la vergüenza que ello le provocaba. A veces, creía que su mamá lo trataba como todo un niño pequeño, pero no le molestaba, puede que le incomodara un poco, pero jamás se ha quejado por ello. Sabia el porqué de aquella actitud que había incrementado por lo sucedido hacia un par de años.

Llegaba del Instituto después de haber sido molestado por un par de chicos de un grado más alto. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormirse en lo que restaba del día, debía aprovechar que los maestros se habían tocado el corazón y no les dejaron tareas. Con pesadez, abrió la puerta principal de su casa y se sorprendió al escuchar todo en silencio, su madre no salió a recibirlo y aquello solamente lo extrañó más. Después de dejar la mochila sobre el sillón de la sala, caminó hacia la cocina y entonces reconoció la voz de sus padres.

Estaba por entrar, sin embargo, su padre había dicho algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera al igual que sus pasos.

— _Tarde o temprano se va a enterar. —Habló. — ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saber ya que nosotros en realidad no somos sus padres?_

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento ajeno al momento y regresó su atención a su madre, quien seguía parloteando sobre los cuidados que debía tener ahora que ingresaba a otro mundo. Sonrió enternecido, y decidió hablar antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

—No te preocupes, mamá. —Dijo. —Tendré mucho cuidado, además, estoy emocionado por llegar. —Tomó su mochila, y después se acercó a la mujer de cabellos negros atados en una coleta, y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla. —Me voy.

—Cuidate, amor. —Ella sonrió con orgullo.

Cuando salió de su casa, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar los nervios que tenía. Debía mostrarse tranquilo. Comenzó a caminar a paso calmado y mientras, repasaba las líneas que diría a la hora de presentarse. No tardó mucho en visualizar los grandes edificios de la nueva escuela a la cual asistiría. Siendo sincero desde que había visto aquella universidad mientras navegaba en Internet, supo que necesitaba entrar en ella. Era demasiado hermosa, sin mencionar que en plan de estudios de su carrera era totalmente todo lo que quería. Se apresuró en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la campana que da el inicio a la ceremonia de nuevo ingreso.

" _¡Aah! ¡Es mucho más hermosa por dentro!"_ Pensó con la mirada iluminada mientras observaba todo lo que podía. " _Parece un sueño que esté aquí_." Sonrió y continuó el paso hasta llegar al patio principal donde se encontraban todos los estudiantes formados. " _Mierda, olvidé cual era mi grupo."_

— ¡Ahí estás! —Ese grito le hizo voltear. Un intenso rubor se hizo presente en su rostro al observar como una chica demasiado hermosa y con el cabello corto atado en un par de coletas caminaba a su dirección con notable enojo. Jura que una luz brillante la rodeaba. Estaba por hacerse a un lado pero sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo, su rubor aumentó al percatarse de que era ella quien lo había tomado. — ¿Dónde estabas? Tus hermanos llegaron hace varios minutos y sólo faltas tú.

— ¿Ah?

—Moo, Osomatsu.

— ¿Osomatsu?

Sin decir nada la chica comenzó a caminar sin soltarle la mano, cosa que lo desconcertó.

—E-Espera...

—No, siempre te tomas las cosas con poco interés, Osomatsu, seguramente estabas coqueteando con alguna de las chicas, ¿no es así?

—E-Es que... Yo no soy ese tal Osomatsu. —Dijo al final. Ella detuvo el paso y giró a verle con una expresión que claramente decía que no estuviera jugando con ella. —L-Lo digo en serio. Me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

— ¿Ichimatsu?

—Ah, no.

— ¿Karamatsu?

—No.

— ¿Todomatsu?

—No.

—No puedes ser Jyushimatsu.

—No... Me llamo Choromatsu, y lamento decirlo pero no conozco a ninguno de los que mencionas. —La chica le miró sorprendida, para seguidamente soltarle la mano.

— ¡Lo lamento! —Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Eh? N-No hay problema.

—En serio, disculpa. Es que... te pareces demasiado a ellos. —Le miró sin poder creerlo. ¡Era idéntico! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Al notar como el otro se ponía nervioso por la manera en la que le analizaba, tosió un par de veces. —Así que... Choromatsu, ¿también eres de primer ingreso? —Asintió. —Un gusto, soy Totoko.

—L-Lindo nombre.

— ¿Lo crees? —Rió. —Muchas gracias.

Choromatsu no podía creerlo, una chica demasiado linda le estaba hablando, aunque lo había confundido con alguien más, pensó, algo desanimado. Sin embargo, estaba algo extrañado, de alguna manera aquellos nombres mencionados por la otra le hicieron sentir algo raro.

—En fin, lamento en verdad lo sucedido. —Le sonrió, y Choromatsu tuvo que hacer lo posible para no desmayarse ahí mismo. —Me tengo que ir. Bienvenido.

—G-Gracias. —Le sonrió y luego de que ésta se fuera del lugar bajó la mirada. Comenzó a reír, ¡había hablado con una chica! Eso era una señal de que todo saldría bien, estaba seguro, ¿quién podría arruinarle su estancia en ese lugar? ¡Por supuesto que nadie! —Ah, debo buscar mi grupo.—Se dijo, para después ir a las listas de alumnos que se encontraban pegadas en la pared dedicada a servicios escolares.

—Choromatsu, ¿eh? Esto será divertido.~ —Un chico de sudadera roja y ojos del mismo color, miraba al susodicho desde una distancia prudente. Habia sido testigo de cómo Totoko lo confundía con él, y aunque también estaba sorprendido por el gran parecido que éste tenía con él y con sus hermanos, lo que le fascinó fue su actitud tímida. " _Justo como me gustan._ " Pensó.

—Osomatsu. —Se giró en cuanto reconoció aquella voz. — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Conociendo el lugar. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ah. Tenemos que ir a clases.

—Qué aburrido, Ichimatsu-niisan. —Se quejó, con un pequeño puchero, mas se dirigió a éste para comenzar a caminar en dirección al que sería su nuevo aula. — ¿Les recordaste a todos que debemos vernos en el descanso?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Suspiró. Hablaron un poco más hasta que su hermano menor tuvo que ir a su respectiva clase y él hizo lo mismo. Aunque no le agradaba estudiar, debía hacerlo, no sólo por él sino para complacer a sus padres. Suspiró cansado mientras subía las escaleras que le llevarían al grupo al cual pertenecería por ese año.

No es como si la literatura, carrera que había elegido, le gustara demasiado, sólo escogió estudiar ello porque era a lo que más le entendía de todas las carreras que había en el lugar. Desde un principio había dicho que él no iría a la universidad, que prefería buscarse un trabajo a tener que soportar estar encerrado en un aula con un aburrido profesor enfrente, aunque el trabajar tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención, sin embargo, sus padres le insistieron bastante que al final no tuvo de otra más que inscribirse junto a sus hermanos.

Bufó, y se adentró a su aula donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes. Al entrar, notó algunas miradas incrédulas encima, cosa que le llevó a cuestionarse el por qué de ello. " _Quizá ya vieron a mis hermanos y por ello la sorpresa_ ". A veces era cansado que siempre los señalaran por el simple hecho de ser quintillizos, pero en ocasiones era divertido. Ignoró a todos y caminó hacia uno de los asientos vacíos que se hallaban en la última fila, pero, antes de llegar a su destino, se detuvo al observar un par de ojos que le miraban más que sorprendidos. Una sonrisa divertida afloró de sus labios. Posiblemente no todo sería tan aburrido.

Choromatsu no podía creerlo. Era imposible de creer. Ese chico... ¡Ese chico era demasiado parecido a él! Era como si estuviera frente a un espejo. Lo único que les distinguía era la ropa que llevaban puesta.

Ignoraba el hecho de que afuera, había otros cuatro idénticos a él.

* * *

Hola. (?) Bueh, la idea de este fic se me ocurrió de la nada y quise escribirla. :v Sé que esta introducción esta algo vacía, pero ya en el primer capítulo se verá lo importante, y obviamente será más largo. Debería de haber más material OsoChoro, son hermosos.;-; Como ya se puede notar, Oso será todo un pervertido aquí. Amo cuando lo ponen así y a un Choro todo tsundere. asdsd. ¡Hasta la otra! Y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hi! :v Acasta el primer capítulo de esta historia sin sentido. (?) Muchas gracias por leer, sus comentarios y agregar a favoritos. En verdad significa mucho para mí, siendo mi primer fic de Osomatsu aún no puedo manejar bien la personalidad de cada uno. -La matan-. La única que se me hace más fácil de manejar es la de Osomatsu. xD. En fin, este cap lo siento un poco vacío, pero ya no le quise rellenar más. ¡Nos leemos!

Osomatsu NO me pertenece.

Advertencias: AU. yaoi, Incesto, lemon, cursilería y humor barato. :v

 **Capítulo I.**

Choromatsu intentaba poner toda la atención posible a la clase, sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en lo absoluto cuando los dos chicos sentados detrás de él no hacían otra cosa más que hablar y reír de manera fuerte, ¿es que acaso el profesor no les escuchaba? Suspiró un poco, tampoco iba a girarse para pedirles que guardaran silencio, no se arriesgaría a que le pasara lo mismo que hace un tiempo, en el cual el chico al cual le había dicho que guardara silencio le había humillado frente a todos. De sólo recordarlo le daba un escalofrío. Aparte, uno de ellos, era aquel chico parecido a él. Resultaba incómodo mirarlo así que prefería no hablarle ni acercarse a su persona. Sonaba exagerado, lo sabía.

Osomatsu soltó una risa al escuchar la anécdota que la persona a su lado le estaba contando. ¡Era demasiado divertido!

—A todo esto, ¿son gemelos? —El chico a su lado señaló a Choro mientras preguntaba esto en voz baja.

—No. —Respondió Osomatsu, recargando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mao, con desinterés.

— ¿En serio? Se parecen demasiado. —Incredulo, le miró.

—Sí, pero no somos nada, es la primera vez que lo veo. —Dio un bostezo.

Miró en dirección a donde Choro estaba, es verdad que el parecido era enorme, y mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por él. Y daba por seguro que si sus hermanos lo veían, de igual manera llamaría su atención. Pero, independiente de todo eso, lo que él quería era acercarse al chico, no para investigar sobre el porqué del parecido, no, cuando lo vio hablando con Totoko de esa manera tan tímida e inocente, misma que daba a notar lo inexperto que era para hablar con alguna chica, algo en su persona le había llamado la atención; le había cautivado tanto que en verdad necesitaba acercarse a él.

La clase terminó, y Oso no pudo estar más que agradecido de ya no tener que soportar las aburridas palabras de la profesora de filosofía. El chico con el que platicaba se había retirado del salón excusándose con que iría al baño, pero desde su lugar pudo notar que se quedó platicando con un par de chicos; le restó importancia y fijo nuevamente su mirada en Choromatsu. Éste había sacado un libro de su mochila y había comenzado a leerlo.

No podía. Simplemente no podía pararse y acercarse a alguien más para entablar alguna conversación. ¿Cómo pudo pensar ello? Jamás fue bueno con las palabras y menos cuando de hacer amigos se trataba. Lo mejor era quedarse en su lugar, si alguien se acercaba, bien, si no, bueno, ya intentaría después ser él el que hablara. Suspiró un poco, deseaba cambiar esa faceta suya, pero no podía. Era todo un inexperto en eso de socializar. Bajó un poco el rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza el manga que sostenía entre sus mano.

—Ah.~ Eso no es un libro, es un manga.

Choromatsu por poco suelta un grito cual niña asustada al sentir aquella voz tan cerca de su oído. Rápidamente giró un poco el rostro únicamente para observar como aquel chico parecido a él le miraba divertido. Mierda, en serio se había llevado un gran susto.

—Ups, creo que te asusté.

—Claro que no. —Respondió, a la defensiva, e incluso se sorprendió un poco por haber hablado con tanta normalidad y con un tono un tanto grosero. Sin embargo, el chico frente a él no se inmutó.

—Vamos, si hasta empezaste a temblar.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Interrumpió, no tenía ánimos, y en serio no quería acercarse a ese tipo.

—Te vi tan solo que pensé que podría acercarme y ser tu amigo. ~ —Le guiñó el ojo, y Choromatsu simplemente le miró con seriedad. —Anda, ¿no quieres ser amigo mío? —Puso la mirada más inocente que tenía.

—No. —Respondió, cortante. Oso regresó a su gesto divertido, y llegó a una conclusión; ese chico sólo era tímido cuando chicas lindas como Totoko se le acercaban, vaya, y él que queria verle nervioso y con aquella expresión que tanto le había gustado.

— ¡Wa, qué cortante! —Exclamó, de manera dramática. —Oh. ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? Choro... Chori... Choromatsu... Chorizo. ¡Ah, si! Chorizo.~

— ¡Es Choromatsu! ¿Podrías irte y dejarme solo? —Le miró de mala gana. Dios, ese tipo era irritante. Además, ¿cómo carajo le había llamado? No era la primera vez que le apodaban así, es más, ese apodo no le traía nada de recuerdos agradables, todo lo contrario.

—No, Chorizo.

Ambos se miraron con recelo, Choro por ser lllamado de esa manera y Oso no sabía por qué de repente comenzó a irritarse.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así.

—...

—...

—Chorizo.

— ¡LARGATE!

—Wow, wow, wow, tranquilo. —Oso alzó las manos de manera inocente. Pese a que comenzaba a molestarse, hallaba algo divertido en la situación, Chorizo hacía unas expresiones bastantes raras pero lindas. —Rayos, deberías ser más lindo conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué debería?

—Buena pregunta, dejame pensar la respuesta. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y Choro tan sólo se estaba controlando para no lanzarse a golpear a ese idiota. —Oh, sí, porque yo lo digo. —Un tic se formó en el ojo derecho del de sudadera verde. —Es broma, uno viene con buenas intenciones y le responden así.

—No. Todo lo que has hecho es molestarme en este rato, y ni siquiera nos conocemos. —Habló.

—Es que pensé que te verías gracioso enojado, y no me equivoqué. —Respondió, como si nada. Choro tan sólo volvió a suspirar. —Bien, ya entendí. Me llamo Osomatsu, pero puedes llamarme Oso-chan. —Burló.

—Mejor te llamo idiota.

—Tampoco suena mal. —Le guiñó otro ojo. Choro decidió ignorarlo; tomó de nuevo su manga e intentó concentrarse en éste. Oso, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vilmente ignorado, frunció el entrecejo.

—Oye... ¿No te da curiosidad el hecho de que nos parecemos mucho? —Decidió preguntar, al fin, al de ojos verdes la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿N-Nos parecemos? —Fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

—Oh, vamos, si cuando entré al salón me mirabas como si fueras a desmayarte. —Dijo. —Es curioso, ¿no lo crees?

—No. —Mintió. —Es imposible que me parezca a ti, eres irritable, molesto y encima estás horrible. —Fue directo, por supuesto había mentido con lo último, ese maldito no estaba nada feo... Espera, sí es verdad que se parecen, ¿entonces él tampoco estaba feo? ¿Verdad? _"¿¡Qué carajo estoy pensando!? Ya se me pegó lo idiota",_ pensó. Oso le miraba realmente molesto, vaya, al parecer le dio donde más me duele.

Osomatsu estaba por decir algo pero la profesora de Lengua extranjera entró al salón, sólo se limitó a mirar al otro para después irse a su lugar. No quería admitirlo pero que Choromatsu le dijera esas cosas realmente le habían hecho molestar. No porque fuera un vanidoso, es decir, sí, se preocupaba por su físico y todo pero no al grado de que esas palabras le hayan afectado por ese motivo. No, el simple hecho de que él las dijera era lo que le había molestado. ¿Por que? Ni puta idea, ya pensaría después en ello.

Las clases siguieron pasando de manera lenta, y cuando se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el descanso, la mayoría no tardó en ponerse de pie. Oso lo había pensado, si en verdad quería acercarse al chico, debía de ser menos grosero, aunque no estaba en su naturaleza serlo, y menos con alguien que había resultado ser tan irritante. Se puso de pie, y se acercó a la banca del otro, que no se había movido de su lugar.

— ¿No saldrás al descanso? —Preguntó. A Choromatsu no le hizo falta voltear para saber quién había hecho esa pregunta, y su entrecejo volvió a fruncirse. —Oye...

—No. No pienso salir. ¿Contento?

—Chori... Choromatsu, tal vez no lo sepas, pero está prohibido quedarse en los salones durante el descanso. —Habló, como si en verdad cumpliera con el reglamento que únicamente había leído porque no tenía nada más interesante qué hacer. Choro no contestó, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo inapropiado.

—Oh, ¡Ya sé! ¡Pasemos el descanso juntos! —Exclamó, orgulloso de su propuesta.

—No.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije; no me agradas, no quiero estar cerca de ti. —Oso pudo sentir como el rechazo recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso sus labios formaron un pequeño puchero. Choro le miró antes de rodar los ojos.

—Qué cruel.~ De acuerdo. —Aceptó. —En ese caso, acepta pasar el descanso conmigo y con mis hermanos. —Era más que obvio que el chico no quería estar a su lado porque le resultaba incómodo que ambos fueran tan parecidos, y lo comprendía, sin embargo, le iba a hacer pagar por aquella forma tan cruda que tenía para hablarle. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si viera que habían otros cuatro con su rostro? Sin duda sería algo muy divertido de ver. Sólo esperaba que el otro no se negara.

Choro le miró desconfiado, en verdad no mentía al decir que ese chico le desagradaba por completo, y estaba al tanto de que lo estaba juzgando sin siquiera conocerle bien, pero la actitud mostrada en ese poco tiempo que llevaban hablando le había repudiado por completo. Aún así, asintió, quizá sus hermanos no serían tan pesados como ese idiota. Y, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era verdad que no podía quedarse en el aula y deambular solo por la escuela no era una opción. Oso le sonrió, y, con una seña, le indicó que le siguiera. Se puso de pie, no sin antes tomar el jugo que tenía guardado en la mochila y le siguió.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Cuatro. —Respondió Oso, mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Al bajar las escaleras que les llevaba al patio principal, pudo notar una mirada encima, a lo cual giró un poco el rostro para observar como Kyo le miraba de manera intensa, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, le guiñó uno, coqueto, sin darse cuenta de que Choro había notado ese detalle y que había fruncido el entrecejo; en verdad, detestaba a ese tipo.

Al estar en el patio, Oso comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus hermanos, y al visualizarlos, tomó a su acompañante de la mano. — ¡Ahí están! ¡Vamos!

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó al sentir como era jalado por el contrario, no le quedó de otra más que apresurar el paso.

— ¡Osomatsu-niisan!

Al escuchar ese grito, Choro levantó la mirada para toparse con quien suponía era el hermano del idiota, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Oso se detuvo al estar frente a sus hermanos, y la sonrisa divertida volvió a sus labios.

—Lo lamento, tuve algunos problemas para llegar.~ —Se disculpó, aunque nadie le estaba prestando atención. Observó divertido como el jugo que Choro traía en manos se resbalaba hasta caer al suelo, y, llevándose el dedo a la nariz miró a sus hermanos que de igual manera, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. —¡Oh! ¿No lo mencioné? Que distraído soy. —Se apartó del de sudadera verde y se puso frente a sus hermanos. —Ellos son mis hermanos, y como podrás notar: ¡Somos quintillizos!

— ¡Quintillizos! ¡Quintillizos! —Gritó Jyushimatsu.

Lo siguiente que Oso vio fue como Choro se desplomaba en el suelo. Los demás que, al igual que Choro se quedaron literal con la boca abierta, hicieron una mueca por el golpe que se había dado el otro. El primero en reaccionar fue el menor.

— ¡Nii-san! —Reclamó al mayor, mientras se acercaba al chico que ahora se hallaba en el suelo. Lo movió un poco, en espera de que reaccionara.

—Vaya, no pensé que le pegaría tan fuerte verlos. —Se llevó un dedo a la nariz, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Todomatsu.

— _My brother_ , ¿quién es él? —Karamatsu preguntó, confundido.

— ¿Por qué se parece a nosotros? —Ichi no evitó preguntar.

—Es Choromatsu, va en mi clase, y no tengo la menor idea. Creanme que para mí también fue una sorpresa verlo, y por lo que veo para él también. —Se acercó a donde Todo y se vio obligado a tomar a Choro entre sus brazos, aunque tenían la misma estatura, éste era más ligero, así que cargarlo no era tan complicado. —Lo mejor será llevarle a la enfermería. —Soltó un suspiro. —Y yo que quería disfrutar de mi descanso.

Los demás observaron como el mayor comenzaba a avanzar al lugar mencionado, luego de mirarse entre sí, decidieron ir también. La enfermería no estaba lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, así que bastó poco tiempo para que ya se encontraran ahí. Osomatsu recostó a Choromatsu sobre la camilla y no evitó verle el rostro; el parecido era enorme, no era cualquier cosa, no. Al percatarse de que se había perdido observando las facciones ajenas, se separó y giró a ver a sus hermanos, quienes igual miraban al chico sobre la camilla.

—Sé lo que están pensando. —Habló. — ¿Tienen alguna idea?

—No. —Todo habló. —Quiero decir, el que se parezca a nosotros no puede ser sólo una casualidad, ¿o si? —Miró a Karamatsu, quien estaba igual de confundido aún sin apartar la mirada de Choromatsu.

— ¡Parece como si fuera nuestro hermano! —Jyushimatsu exclamó. — ¡Sextillizos! —Ichimatsu le tomó del brazo para que no gritara tanto, éste asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Todos se miraron dudosos.

—Eso no es posible. —Todomatsu volvió a mirar a Choro. —Aunque... ¿Cómo es que se apellida? —Le preguntó a Oso, éste se encogió de hombros.

—No sé.

— ¿No creen que realmente puede ser pura casualidad? _Come on, brothers_ , ¿qué es lo que están pensando? ¿Qué tenemos otro hermano? —El segundo hermano sonrió un poco nervioso, él no podía creer algo como ello. Sería absurdo que de la nada les saliera otro hermano, y mucho más absurdo que éste sea otro gemelo.

—Por primera vez Cacamatsu tiene razón. —Todo y Oso miraron a Ichi sin poder creer que estuviera de acuerdo. —Además, de ser así, ¿por qué nuestros padres nos lo ocultarían?

Todo sonrió. —De todos modos, debemos investigar, en verdad no puedo quedarme tranquilo. —Admitió.

Osomatsu no lo soportó más y comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa, todas las miradas se posaron en él, intentando encontrar qué era lo divertido de todo ello.

—Vamos chicos. ¿En verdad van a llenarse de esa estúpida idea? Este idiota no puede ser nada de nosotros. El parecido no es más que una coincidencia. Es decir, ¿no dicen que cada quien tiene un gemelo en el mundo? Ahí está, Chorizo es el gemelo de uno de nosotros, pero no literal. Aparte, no han pasado ni veinte minutos y ya están haciendo drama.

—Nii-san, eso es realmente estúpido.

— ¡Muy estúpido!

—Bien, bien. —Se rindió. —Esta tarde habláremos con nuestros padres. —La idea no le agradaba en absoluto, pero viendo la situación, y conociendo a su hermano Todo, no le quedaba de otra.

—Eso me parece más razonable. —Sonrió. —Ah, se nos hace tarde y ya van a comenzar las clases, vamos Karamatsu. —Todo tomó al otro de la manga de su sudadera y caminó a la salida de la habitación.

— _Bye, brothers._

—Nosotros igual nos vamos, cuida a nuestro hermano, niisan. —Se burló Ichimatsu. —Jyushimatsu. —El mencionado asintió, y luego de mirar a Choro fue detrás de Ichi.

Osomatsu bufó. No podía creer que sus hermanos creyeran algo como eso. Él igual estaba confundido, pero no al punto de llegar a pensar que son hermanos. Era coincidencia, sólo eso. Miró al de ojos verdes y apretó los puños. ¿Qué era lo que realmente le fastidiaba?

.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, los sentía algo pesados y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué había pasado? Una vez con sus ojos abiertos, se percató del techo blanco, el cual supo reconocer que era perteneciente a una enfermería. Se incorporó sobre la camilla, sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza lo que le obligó a llevar una mano a la zona afectada.

—Hasta que despiertas.

Esa voz le hizo girar el rostro. A un lado de la camilla se encontraba Osomatsu, quien le veía sonriente. Fue entonces que Choro lo recordó, el motivo por el que se había desmayado había sido porque vio a otros cuatro parecidos a él. La sorpresa había sido tanto que terminó por desmayarse. Que vergüenza.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ehhh? ¿D-Dónde están?

— ¿Quienes?

—T-Tus hermanos.

—Oh, fueron a clase.

Choromatsu miró al otro aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. Era... Era increíble. Oso, en cambio, le miraba sin cambiar su expresión despreocupada.

— ¿No te parece extraño?

— ¿El qué?

—Deja de hacerte el tonto cuando tú me preguntaste lo mismo hace rato. ¿No te parece extraño que me parezca a ustedes? —Preguntó. Oso ladeó un poco el rostro.

—Sí. —Admitió. —Pero es mera casualidad, por favor, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? —Su compañero se quedó callado. —Tú mismo lo dijiste, no somos iguales. Mi hermanos jamás serían tan molestos como tú. —Vale, aquel comentario hizo molestar a Choro.

—El único molesto, e idiota, aquí eres tú. No puedo creer que tus hermanos tengan que soportar a alguien así.

—No me conoces.

—Lo mismo digo, y aún así llegas y comienzas a molestar siendo que jamás nos habíamos visto antes. —Lentamente se puso de pie. —Eres irritante.

— ¿Lo soy? —Oso ladeó un poco el rostro, a la par en que sus labios formaban una sonrisa de lado. —No, Chorizo, tú aún no me conoces, no sabes lo irritante que puedo llegar a ser. —Antes de que el otro lograra responder algo, le tomó del brazo y con algo de brusquedad volvió a recostarle en la cama. Choro abrió los ojos lo más que pudo debido a aquel movimiento, y se sorprendió aún más, al notar como el rostro de Oso se hallaba invadiendo su espacio personal. ¡Sus rostros estaban demadiado cerca! —A partir de ahora, te voy a demostrar todo lo irritante que puedo ser, Choromatsu... —Se acercó a su oído, y con una voz seductora habló; —no descansaré hasta que me pidas perdón.

— ¿¡Ah!? —Exclamó. Sus mejillas se habían puesto algo rojas, había captado el cambio en el tono de voz ajeno, y aquello le había hecho sentir un escalofrío. — ¡El que debería de pedir perdón eres tú! ¡Sueltame! —De un momento a otro el ambiente se había puesto incómodo, y aquello no le daba buena espina.

—No, no, es agradable estar tan cerca de ti. —Ignoró su primer comentario y sin descaro alguno, acercó su boca al cuello del otro. —Hueles bien.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para que Choro se espantara, con toda la fuerza que los nervios le permitieron, empujó al otro y salió corriendo del lugar. ¿Qué... Qué carajo pasaba con ese tipo? Mierda, su primer día y ya se metía en situaciones extrañas con aquel idiota. Detuvo su paso y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, su corazón no dejaba de latir de manera rápida y temió lo peor.

Para terminar de empeorar el asunto, sí, ver a Osomatsu junto a sus hermanos había provocado en él una sensación familiar; como si antes ya hubiese visto una escena similar, pero, ¿dónde? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué se había desmayado? A su cabeza llegaban un sinfín de teorías, una más tonta que la otra, pero, sólo fue una la que logró hacer que su mente hiciera clic.

Necesitaba hablar seriamente con sus padres, era ya el momento para poner las cosas en su sitio. Cuando le revelaron que era adoptado, le dijeron que lo habían encontrado cuando él tenía cinco años, lo que significa que antes debió de haber tenido una familia, ¿no? Según su madre, lo habían encontrado desmayado cerca del basurero, alguien debió de haberle llevado ahí y Choromatsu pensaba que sus verdaderos padres le habían abandonado, pero, ¿será cierto? Jamás se dio a la tarea de investigar más sobre el asunto, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo. Ese parecido no era cualquier cosa.

.

— ¿¡Quéé!?

Todomatsu se puso de pie y miró a su profesora, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. A su lado, Karamatsu igual estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Se está dando cuenta de lo que está pidiendo? —Siguió hablando el menor. La mujer cuyas gafas eran enormes y le daban un aspecto gracioso a su apariencia, asintió. — ¿Entonces? ¡No puede darnos a nosotros el papel de los protagonistas!

— ¿Por qué no? Yo no le veo nada de malo. —Pronunció. —Los vi interpretando el papel a ambos y realmente lo hacían de maravilla, ustedes son perfectos para hacerlo.

— _Wait moment._ —Finalmente habló el de sudadera azul. —No es ese el problema, usted ha leído el guión, ¿no es así? ¿Sabe que en la obra los protagonistas se dan más de un beso.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Somos hermanos! ¿¡Se da cuenta de lo que significa eso!?

— _Tranquilo, my little Totty..._

—Karamatsu, callate.

—Miren chicos. —Habló, seria. —Estoy consciente de que son hermanos, por eso les doy el papel. Al ser más unidos, será mucho más fácil interpretar un papel como ese, ¿no es así? No es como si fuera la primera vez que unos hermanos hacen eso.

"¿¡Qué clase de idea tiene esta mujer sobre los hermanos!?" Pensaron ambos, sin poder creerlo. La profesora sonrió de manera dulce.

—Si no lo hacen tienen este año con calificación reprobatoria.

—No puedo creerlo, obligarnos a hacer esto. —Todomatsu estaba totalmente molesto. —Apenas es nuestro primer día y siento que ya está arruinado todo mi año escolar.

—Vamos, _brother_ , no es tan malo. —Karamatsu sonrió nervioso, por supuesto que era malo, muy malo, ¡tenía que besar a su hermano! No podía creer que la profesora haya pedido que empezaran a ensayar con esa escena. Era un alivio que sólo ella estuviera presente al menos en ese ensayo.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó, serio. — ¿De verdad no tienes problema en besarme? Iugh, que desagradable eres. —Se burló. —Oh. ¿será que realmente quieres besarme? —Se giró para mirarle mejor, y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡No! —Rápidamente negó. —Por supuesto que no quiero, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?—Totty chasqueó la lengua y nuevamente le dio la espalda, sin responder nada.

La maestra entró al auditorio en el que habían decidido ensayar la obra, y con una sonrisa miró a ambos chicos.

—Pueden comenzar, chicos. —Se dirigió a uno de los asientos que había en el sitio y les miró ansiosa.

—Bien, entre más rápido, mejor. —Pronunció el menor. Observó el guión que tenía entre sus manos y la primera escena era de él solo. Subió al escenario. Karamatsu, al no tener que salir en la escena aún, se dedicó a contemplar a Totty. Sabía que éste no tenía problema en interpretar a una mujer, de hecho, estaba de acuerdo con la profesora en que el papel le quedaba perfecto. Totty era el más delicado de los cinco, por ser el menor, sin embargo, también era el que tenía un carácter más fuerte y una lengua más afilada. Era de temer, ciertamente.

Karamatsu siempre quedaba cautivado por la manera en la que el chico actuaba, al ir en el mismo club de teatro durante la secundaria, era testigo del avance que éste había tenido desde entonces. Hacía las expresiones tal y como el papel requería y se movía con la gracia de una mujer delicada. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y lo atribuyó a los nervios de tener que subir ya al escenario.

Subió, y releyendo los diálogos que debía de decir comenzó a interpretarlos. Alzó su mirada para observar a su compañero y la mirada que tenía le puso aún más nervioso. Estaban interpretando una escena romántica y Todomatsu se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel. Bajó nuevamente la vista y se quedó callado de repente.

— ¿Karamatsu? —Le habló Totty en voz baja, por mera inercia miró sus hojas también. Oh, la escena del beso. —Sólo hay que acabar con esto rápido. —Pronunció. Kara le miró y asintió lentamente.

— ¡Huyamos juntos! —Exclamó, siguiendo el papel. —Nadie tiene que saber que ha sido de nosotros, de este amor que poco a poco está acabando con mi vida, te necesito a mi lado, para siempre... — ¿Era él o el menor estaba sonrojándose?

—N-No... Es peligroso. No puedo dejar sola a mi madre. —Habló, con la voz un poco más fina. —Te amo pero...

—En ese caso. — ¿En serio tenían que hacerlo? Es absurdo, demasiado absurdo. —Dejame probar tus labios. —Alzó uno de sus brazos, tal y como el papel lo pedía, y con uno de sus dedos rozó los labios del chico, quien puso todas sus fuerzas para no estremecerse. —Sólo un beso, para saber que tus sentimientos no son una mentira.

—... Hazlo.

Vaya, ¿a quien mataría primero? ¿A la profesora o a Karamatsu? Difícil decisión. Al darse cuenta de que Karamatsu estaba más cerca, se tensó. Sintió como éste tomaba su mentón y acercaba su rostro al propio. Oh, no, ¿en... en serio lo iba a hacer? Miró rápidamente hacia donde la maestra y ésta parecía realmente emocionada. Regresó su atención al mayor, estaba más cerca y en ese momento sintió ganas de empujarle y salir corriendo, pero no podía, sería demasiado vergonzoso y no se podía permitir hacer tal escenita. ¿Por qué no se apuraba? La lentitud con la que iba le estaba matando. ¡Que lo besara ya!

¿Eh?

¿EH?

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaba... Acaba de pedir que su hermano le besara ya? Karamatsu notó la expresión que el otro tenía, parecía perdido en su mente y creyó conveniente interrumpir la escena, lo menos que quería era incomodar al menor. Sin embargo, sintió como le tomaba del brazo y le miraba con seriedad, claramente pidiéndole que no detuviera nada.

Estaba más cerca, ambos sentían la respiración del otro en sus labios y sólo faltaba un movimiento para que el beso se completara. Y pasó... Sus labios se tocaron de manera suave, ninguno se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento más y las mejillas del más chico se pusieron rojas, al igual que las de Kara.

Ambos se asustaron.

Porque lejos de lo que pensaban, ese contacto no les estaba asqueando... Todo lo contrario.

.

Finalmente se había terminado ese día de escuela. Para ser su primer día de clases, Choromatsu ya se estaba dando a la idea de que le iba a ir mal durante todo el año. Suspiró de manera pesada mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa.

— ¡Hustle! ¡Hustle! ¡Oh, nuestro clon!

Dio un brinco al alzar la mirada y observar al par chicos frente a él. Uno le miraba con una sonrisa demasiado grande y el otro tenía una expresión indiferente en el rostro.

—A-Ah... Hola. —Saludó, ya había quedado mal al haberse desmayado por lo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! —El chico que seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, miró a su compañero, quien le miró también para después suspirar.

—Hola. —Pronunció.

— ¡Soy Jyushimatsu, y el es Ichimatsu-niisan! —Presentó.

—Un gusto, soy Choromatsu.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A mi casa.

— ¿Por dónde es?

—Ah, a cinco calles de aquí.

— ¡Uah! La nuestra queda dos calles después. ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos? —Pidió. Volteó a ver a su hermano, quien simplemente suspiró.

—Me da lo mismo.

Choromatsu se la pensó, no es que no quisiera, pero le incomodaba estar cerca de esos dos. Sin embargo, asintió.

—Claro.

.

— ¿Dónde están Jyushimatsu-niisan e Ichimatsu-niisan? —Le preguntó Totty a sus hermanos.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Osomatsu. —Dijeron que querían irse solos. —Terminó de decir, sin mucho interés. El de suéter rosa asintió, no le extrañaba, esos dos eran demasiado unidos. —Karamatsu, ¿estás bien? Haz estado muy callado. —El mayor miró al susodicho, quien se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos.

—Lo estoy, _brother_. —Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa. Oso no quedó convencido, pero decidió quedarse callado. Totty miró de reojo a Karamatsu.

.

—Gracias, por acompañarme hasta acá. —Choro miró a los chicos frente a él con una sonrisa. No había sido para nada incómodo el estar con ellos. Jyushimatsu era demasiado divertido y el otro, aunque no hablaba demasiado, participaba de vez en vez en la conversación. Lo que más le gustó, fue que ninguno mencionada algo sobre el parecido que había entre ellos, cosa que agradecía.

Iba a decir algo más, pero la puerta detrás de él se abrió y la voz de su madre se hizo presente.

— ¡Choromatsu! ¡Al fin llegas..! —La mujer se quedó callada al observar al par de chicos frente a ella, luego dirigió su vista a su hijo y así sucesivamente. —Choromatsu, entra a la casa.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora. —Choro estaba por negarse, pero no lo creyó conveniente. Además, la reacción de su mamá le decía mucho. Miró a los otros algo apenado y se adentró al lugar.

—Vamonos, Jyushimatsu.

Ichi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. El de suéter amarillo asintió y fue detrás de su hermano, algo intrigado por la reacción de la madre de Choro. Ésta, en cambio, comenzó a preocuparse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II.**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi, Incesto, temas como depresión y puede que self-harm por parte de Ichimatsu y/o Karamatsu. (?) Lemon en capítulos posteriores y ligero Ooc.**

 **OsoChoro, KaraTodo e IchiJyushi.**

•

—Ichimatsu-niisan. —El susodicho tan sólo emitió un sonido en señal de que le escuchaba. — ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a los demás lo que acaba de pasar? —Preguntó, sin quitar la radiante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Ichimatsu le miró sin entender, y al notar eso, Jyushimatsu se apresuró a aclarar. —Me refiero a la reacción de la mamá de nuestro clon.

—Oh, eso. —Se le hacía un poco adorable que su hermano menor le llamara de esa manera a aquel chico cuyo nombre ya olvidó. —Bueno, supongo que sí. —Se encogió de hombros. Al igual que todos, ese asunto le llamaba mucho la atención, pero no iba a demostrarlo, no era propio de él.

Jyushimatsu asintió un poco. Llevó una de sus manos a su boca y sus pupilas se dilataron en señal de que estaba pensando, quizá sobre el asunto, pensó Ichi.

— ¿Hoy saldrás con Homura? —Preguntó, algo curioso. Notó como las mejillas del menor se ponían ligeramente rojas y no evitó pensar que se veía algo adorable. Jyushimatsu asintió varias veces.

— ¡Hoy tendremos nuestra tercera cita! —Exclamó. —Hum... Lo he pensado y quiero confesarme. —El mayor le miró un poco sorprendido. No entendía el por qué, pero con Jyushimatsu era capaz de demostrar un poco más sus sentimientos. — ¿Qué opinas, niisan?

—Supongo que si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. —Detuvo su paso, y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro ajeno. —Suerte.

— ¡Gracias, Ichimatsu-niisan!

Retomaron el camino en dirección a su casa; Jyushi hablaba de manera animada sobre un partido de béisbol que había visto en televisión e Ichi únicamente le escuchaba sin decir nada. Al llegar a casa, y adentrarse a ésta, encontraron a sus hermanos sentados alrededor de la mesa del cuarto mientras comían felizmente peras. Jyushimatsu aventó su mochila y luego de quitarse los zapatos se lanzó a ellos para comer de la fruta, Ichi, fue más calmado, acomodó su mochila junto a la de su hermano de sudadera amarilla y posteriormente se dirigió a donde los demás.

—Se tardaron en llegar. —Comentó Todomatsu.

—Nos encontramos con nuestro clon. —Respondió el cuarto hermano: Jyushimatsu. —Y sucedió algo extraño.

— ¿Qué cosa, _brother_? —Preguntó el segundo.

—Su madre nos vio, y pareció que vio un fantasma. —Respondió Ichi, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pera y se lo llevaba a la boca. Los demás se vieron entre sí, extrañados. Osomatsu rodó los ojos y miró a su hermano menor, quien le miraba intrigado.

—Hoy hablaremos con mamá y papá. —Pronunció. —Pero, si descubrimos algo lo mejor es no decirle nada a Choromatsu.

— ¿Por qué? Tiene derecho a saber. —Replicó Jyushi.

—Lo tiene, pero estoy seguro de que si él investiga algo por su lado no nos dirá nada. —Afirmó.

—No me gusta decirlo, pero tiene razón. —Todo acordó. —Es lo mejor. —Al resto no le quedó de otra más que resignarse. Dejaron de lado aquel tema y comenzaron a platicar sobre el asunto de Jyushimatsu, quien recibió algunas burlas pero todos le desearon suerte. Sabían lo importante que era para el chico el confesarse a Homura. Desde que la conoció, aquella actitud tan feliz incrementó aún más; aquella chica le hacía bien y estaban felices de verle de esa manera.

—Tu tranquilo, _my brother_ , esa chica sabrá apreciar tu _love_.—Dijo Karamatsu, con una de sus poses ridículas, los demás se quejaron de dolor a excepción de Jyushimatsu, que miró a sus hermanos sin entender el porqué de su queja.

—Gracias, Karamatsu-niisan.

Todomatsu se puso de pie, y tomó su celular para leer el mensaje que recién le había llegado.

— ¿Vas a salir?

—Sí, quedé de verme con Todomi, al parecer quiere ir a comprar algo y requiere de mi ayuda. —Sonrió un poco.

—Ustedes dos son tal para cual, ¿han pensado en salir? —Preguntó Osomatsu, sin mucho interés. Totty soltó una risa a la par en que negaba.

—Para nada. Solamente la veo como una hermana, además, me gusta alguien más. —Les guiñó un ojo, y luego de hacer un ademán de despedida con la mano, salió del lugar.

— ¿Quién le gustará? —Preguntó Jyushimatsu, con curiosidad.

—De seguro una de las chicas de la cafetería en la que trabaja. —Opinó Ichimatsu. —De todos modos, quien sea, debe de ser alguien valiente como para soportar el carácter de Todomatsu.

—Cierto. —Rieron, a excepción de Karamatsu, quien, aunque mantenía la mirada en el reflejo que su espejo le otorgaba, no evitó sentirse algo molesto, y ni siquiera tenía idea del por qué. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación, nadie notó que se iba y aquello simplemente le hizo apretar un poco los puños, aunque estaba acostumbrado seguía siendo algo... difícil de aceptar.

No es que sus hermanos no lo quisieran, le han demostrado su cariño en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, no evitaba sentirse como el menos querido de todos. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla, así como habían ocasiones en las que se preocupaban por él, habían otras donde le hacían de lado, o no lo recordaban, como aquella ocasión en la que Chibita le había secuestrado, para hacer que sus hermanos pagaran la deuda que tenían con él; en resultado, nadie hizo nada. Y aunque no lo demostró como tal, aquello le marcó demasiado, y gracias a eso comenzó a desarrollar un extraño sentimiento de vacío en el pecho. Para empeorar el asunto fue testigo de como ayudaban a Ichimatsu con un asunto que jamás llegó a entender del todo, lo único que sabía era que tenía que ver con su pequeño gato. Y mientras él la pasaba en el hospital curando las heridas, que casualmente sus hermanos le provocaron, ninguno se tomó la molestia de acordarse de él.

Suspiró de manera pesada y decidió hacer de lado todo pensamiento relacionado a ello, lo ha superado, al principio se había portado algo distante con ellos pero después ya no le vio el caso, así que retomó su actitud de siempre. No soportaba ser así con sus hermanos, porque los amaba demasiado.

—Karamatsu.

Giró y se topó con el rostro de Osomatsu, el mayor le miraba algo intrigado, por lo que tuvo que sonreír para no levantar sospechas de los pensamientos que le atormentaban de vez en cuando.

— ¿Sucede algo, _brother_?

—No, es sólo que te fuiste de la sala sin avisar. —Pronunció. Recargó la espalda sobre la pared y le miró de manera seria. — ¿Te pasa algo?

—No. ¿Por qué? —Se hizo el desentendido, aunque le sorprendía un poco que el mayor mostrará interés en él. Oso le miró, analizándolo y eso provocó que el menor se pusiera algo nervioso. Al final, suspiró para después esbozar una sonrisa.

—Nada, nada. Quiero ir al panchiko, al parecer hay una máquina nueva y quiero probarla. ¿Vamos? —No esperó respuesta, se acercó al de sudadera azul y le tomó del brazo para que comenzara a caminar con él. Karamatsu simplemente sonrió y asintió, comenzando a decir aquellos comentarios que provocaban un dolor en la costilla del mayor. Oso no era un tonto, había notado un cambio en el gesto de Kara y aunque no iba a insistirle para que le dijera que era lo que le pasaba, no evitaba preocuparse por él.

•

Choromatsu veía como su madre se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala, al principio decidió no preguntar nada, por ahora, pero la manera en la que su mamá mordía las uñas de sus dedos, no evitó hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—No. —Respondió, de manera rápida. —Hijo, esos chicos que venían contigo, ¿de dónde los conoces?

—Van en la universidad. —Respondió, intrigado por la manera en la que su progenitora estaba hablando. — ¿Sucede algo con ellos? —La mayor le miró de manera seria, cosa que llamó más la atención de Choro. Su madre rara vez se mostraba de esa manera, era la típica mujer que siempre mantiene una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Todo eso le hacía pensar únicamente en que, en efecto, algo estaba sucediendo.

—No quiero que te acerques a ellos. —Fue clara, una orden. Choro le miró aún más confundido. —Por favor, Choromatsu, no quiero que te relaciones con ellos, te lo pido.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Preguntó.—Ellos tienen que ver algo con mi verdadera familia.

— ¡Nosotros somos tu verdadera familia! ¡Nadie más! —Exclamó. —Sólo no te acerques a ellos.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —Se puso de pie, del sofá en el que se había sentado. —No puedes decirme a quién puedo o no hablarle. Ellos me agradan, y si quiero les voy a dirigir la palabra.

— ¡No puedes!

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, mamá? —La mujer le miró, sorprendida. —Te conozco, y sé que le tienes miedo a algo. Mamá, yo me sorprendí cuando los vi, incluso me desmayé, y sé que al igual que yo ellos tienen demasiadas dudas, y algo me dice que tú sabes algo al respecto. No es un parecido cualquiera, estamos hablando de que me parecezco a cinco chicos que son quintillizos. ¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a saber lo que sea que sepas. —Pidió, intentando no sonar grosero con la mujer, no le gustaba hablarle mal a su madre y siempre procuraba no hacerlo. Ella desvió la mirada, no podía decir nada, en efecto tenía miedo; miedo de que Choro se fuera de su lado, no quería perder a su hijo.

—No. Dejame sola. —Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Choro se preocupó, pero decidió acatar a su petición, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación con un sinfín de dudas en su cabeza. Ahora podía asegurarlo, esos quintillizos tenían mucho que ver con él, y no iba a descansar hasta descubrir la verdad detrás de todo el asunto.

Llegó a su cuarto y caminó hacia el pequeño escritorio que había ahí, para comenzar a realizar las tareas que le habían dejado. Había sido un día lleno de varias cosas, pero independientemente de todo eso, las materias eran sin duda de lo mejor. Le gustaba la literatura, desde pequeño desarrolló un gusto por la lectura y supo que aquello debía estudiar. Además ninguna otra carrera había llamado su atención. Suspiró. Ahora que lo pensaba, Osomatsu no se veía como la clase de chico al cual le gustara leer, parecía todo un idiota, seguramente escogió esa carrera por ser aparentemente sencilla y... ¿por qué estaba pensando en él? Sacudió su cabeza con ligereza y prosiguió a iniciar con los trabajos.

Quería terminar rápido ya que quería avanzar con una serie que había empezado a ver el día anterior.

•

Los mayores de los quintillizos matsuno se encontraban caminando en dirección a su casa. Oso había perdido en el panchiko y no hacía otra cosa más que quejarse, obteniendo risas de parte de Karamatsu. El mayor se sentía feliz de que su hermano se riera de esa manera. Si algo debía admitir, era que tanto él como Ichimatsu necesitaban ayuda, ¿cómo lo sabe? Eran quintillizos, nunca demostraba tener interés en los asuntos de sus hermanos pero por supuesto que le preocupaban, era el mayor y siempre se aseguró de velar por la seguridad de ellos. Por ese motivo no sé perdonó lo sucedido con Kara hacia un par de años, siempre se recriminó por ello pero jamás se vio capaz de acercarse a él para pedirle una disculpa, y peor se sintió al notar que ninguno de los demás lo habían hecho. Por ese motivo ahora procuraba ayudarle en lo que sea que fuera necesario.

Al igual que con Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu y éste eran demasiado parecidos, sin embargo, cada uno se ocultaba bajo su propia faceta: Uno, actuando de manera dolorosa y otro de manera fría e indiferente. No comprendía porqué no se llevaban bien, o bueno, el porqué Ichimatsu pareciera no tolerar la presencia del mayor.

—Karamatsu.

— _What_?

— ¿Algo pasó entre tú y Totty, cierto? —Desde que habían salido del colegio había notado como ese par se portaba un poco distante, despertando su curiosidad. Kara se sonrojó un poco pero rápidamente intentó ocultarlo volteando su rostro a otro lado.

—Nada, _brother_. —Respondió, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Seguro? —Karamatsu pareció dudar, no estaba acostumbrado a que el mayor se mostrara un tanto atento con él, y no lo negaría; se sentía bien. Creyó que no tendría nada de malo si le decía, después de todo aquella obra la tendrían que presentar frente a toda la escuela y tarde o temprano se iban a enterar. Suspiró un poco.

—Bueno, _my little Totty_ y yo fuimos elegidos para protagonizar una obra.

— ¡Eso es genial! Ustedes dos aman actuar, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Pues, es una obra romantica.

— ¿Y?

—Y eso. Totty interpretará a la protagonista y yo al otro.

—Oh, ya entendí. —Ladeó un poco su rostro. —Bueno, no le veo nada malo, no es como si tuvieran que besarse. —Rió, pero se calló al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su gemelo. —Espera... ¿se tienen que besar?

—Como cinco veces.

—Uau... ¿Y no hablaron con la profesora?

—Lo hicimos, e incluso Totty casi se le lanza encima, pero a ella no le importó, al contrario, hasta se veía emocionada. —Suspiró. —Es algo incómodo tener que besar a mi propio hermano, pero supongo que no tenemos otra opción. —Oso ignoró la pequeña sensación de molestia que le invadió al escuchar eso último, y se limitó asentir.

—Bueno, no debes dejar que afecte tanto. ¿Te incómoda demasiado?

—No mucho, de hecho, pensé que sería algo... asqueroso, _sorry_ por la palabra, pero no. —Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Oso le miró confundido pero decidió ya no seguir con el tema, no quería incomodar al otro. Cambió de tema y no tardaron en llegar a casa donde, desgraciadamente, tendrían que elaborar sus tareas.

•

— ¡Ichimatsu-niisan!

Aquellla vez que reconoció al instante, le hizo girarse únicamente para ser atrapado por los brazos de Jyushimatsu, quien se aferró con fuerza a él y ocultó el rostro en su pecho. Estaba por preguntar qué pasaba pero un sollozo proveniente del menor le hizo mirarle sorprendido.

—Jyushimatsu, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó, preocupado. El menor seguía aferrándose a él e incluso notó como comenzaba a llorar más fuerte. Aquello le partió el corazón, jamás imaginó ver a su hermano de esa manera. —Jyushi...

—M-Me rechazó. —Habló, sin separarse. Ichi no necesitó escuchar nada más para entender a quién se refería. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo frente a él y le abrazó con fuerza mientras intentaba calmarlo. —Niisan, yo pensé que todo saldría bien... Pero... Pero me dijo que hoy mismo iba a regresar con sus padres. Se veía muy mal por eso. —Siguió hablando. Ichimatsu no sabía qué decir, jamás fue bueno para consolar a alguien más, así que sólo se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos con lentitud y a escuchar todo lo que tuviera qué decir.

Comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento que decidió ignorar.

Luego de una media hora, el menor se separó un poco mas tranquilo, aunque sus ojos estaban algo rojos y su sonrisa no estaba ahí, se veía realmente mal. Ichi no soportaba verle así, era extraño que aquel chico que siempre sonreía y gritaba de manera eufórica ahora se encontrara completamente apagado. Jyushi le miró y sonrió un poco.

—Lo lamento, niisan.

—No te disculpes. —Respondió, al instante. Con algo de duda, le ofreció su mano. —Vamos a casa. —Jyushi le miró por unos segundos, finalmente asintió y le tomó de la mano para así comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.

Estando ahí sus hermanos escucharon todo con atención, y se sintieron realmente mal por el de sudadera amarilla. A ninguno le gustaba verle así de decaído, pero comprendían que lo mejor era darle su espacio. Jyushimatsu no salió a cenar, lo que hizo que la preocupación en todos se hiciera más grande.

Sus padres finalmente habían llegado a casa, y con ello, era hora de hablar sobre el asunto que no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza del mayor y del más chico de los quintillizos. Luego de que sus papás se acomodaran bien, Oso les pidió hablar con ellos, al principio se miraron algo confundidos, pero al final aceptaron y ahora ahí se encontraban, frente a sus cinco hijos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó su madre. Todomatsu le dio un pequeño golpe al mayor para que hablara, y éste le miró de mala manera, aunque no se negó a hablar, todo ese asunto le estaba fastidiando y era mejor aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Matsuzo, su padre, se había percatado del extraño comportamiento del más escándaloso de sus hijos; Jyushimatsu, quien no sonreía de manera alegre como siempre, únicamente mantenía sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de hablar, Osomatsu lo hizo.

— ¿Realmente... Realmente somos quintillizos?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso, quiero decir, sí, nosotros somos hermanos. —Se señaló y después señaló a sus hermanos. —Más claro, hoy conocimos a un chico que es demasiado parecido a nosotros, y no es un parecido cualquiera, es enorme. —Aclaró. —El conocerlo hizo que comenzáramos a tener dudas, mamá, papá, ¿no hay algo que nos estén ocultando? —Terminó. Los mayores, se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos.

— ¿Có... Cómo se llama? —Preguntó ella.

—Choromatsu. —Respondió Todo. Lo siguiente que vieron fue como su padre se desmayaba.

— ¿¡Papá!?

•

Se puso de pie con pereza, anoche se había desvelado viendo aquella serie y ahora sentía sus párpados pesados. Buena manera de empezar el día. Con toda la flojera que se cargaba encima, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño, donde se dio una ducha de manera lenta, disfrutando del agua recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. Una vez listo, bajó a la cocina, no sin antes tomar su mochila. Su madre estaba preparando el desayuno y se dio cuenta de las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos, al parecer no había logrado dormir en toda la noche. Suspiró un poco, y con una sonrisa, se adentró a la cocina.

—Buenos días. —Saludó, tomando asiento en una silla frente a la mesa. La mujer se giró y le miró, algo dudosa, creyó que su hijo estaría molesto pero al ver aquella sonrisa, no evitó suspirar con alivio.

—Buenos días. —Le sonrió un poco, para después girarse y seguir preparando el desayuno. Choro decidió no insistir sobre aquel tema, al menos no a su madre, iba a hablar con su papá pero tendría que esoerar a que éste llegará de su viaje en el que se encontraba.

Cuando terminó de comer, se despidió de su madre y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la universidad. Los ánimos que tenía ayer pareciera que hoy no existían, se sentía cansado y esperaba que aquel día se pasara de manera rápida. Al llegar, caminó directamente a su aula, pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito que llamaba a cierto chico que le desagradó por completo.

— ¡Osomatsu! —Totoko se acercó a los quintillizos que venían entrando al colegio, lo que llamó la atención de algunos y les miraban algo sorprendidos. Los hermanos sólo rodaron los ojos. — ¿Están bien? Parece que no durmieron bien. —Habló, algo preocupaba. Su mirada se posó en Jyushimatsu y notó aquella aura depresiva que tenía alrededor. —Jyushi...

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Hustle! ¡Hustle! ¡Muscle! ¡Muscle! —Exclamó. —Niisan, llegaremos tarde a clases, vamos. —Tomó la mano de Ichimatsu y con un ademán se despidió y se fue de ahí junto a su hermano.

—Oh...

—Descuida, Totoko, todo está bien. —Oso le sonrió. Su mirada se desvió un poco y pudo notar como Choromatsu les observaba desde las escaleras que conducían a su salón de clases. —Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

—Adiós. —Se despieron Todomatsu y Karamatsu al unísono. —También nos vamos, nos vemos, Totoko-chan. —Se despidió el menor para después retirarse. Kara sonrió un poco y fue detrás del otro, dejando a Totoko algo intrigada.

—Vaya, parece que nos puedes aguantar las ganas de verme. —Pronunció Osomatsu al ya estar frente a Choro, sonrió divertido y éste último simplemente rodó los ojos.

—No te estaba viendo a ti. —Se quejó. Comenzó a caminar hacia el aula y Oso no dudó en caminar detrás suyo.

—Oh, vamos, no lo niegues. —Se burló.

Choromatsu decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento. El de sudadera roja se dirigió al propio y desde ahí, observó la cabellera oscura del otro. Las palabras de sus padres se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez y estaba seguro de que la cabeza le explotaría. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su butaca y cerró los ojos, es verdad que no había logrado dormir bien y ahora se moría de sueño. No se percató de que Choromatsu le miraba de reojo.

La profesora finalmente llegó y todos se vieron obligados a irse a sus respectivos asientos. Oso de mala gana se obligó a poner atención a la clase. El tema que se vería ese día era sobre las diferentes corrientes literarias, aunque sólo sería un pequeño repaso que debían exponer por parejas. La maestra dio algunos minutos para que todos se acomodaran. Choromatsu maldijo a lo bajo. ¡No hablaba con nadie! Observó como todos rápidamente movían sus butacas a lado de quienes serían su pareja y quiso desaparecer en ese momento. ¿Qué más podría pasarle? Sintió como una banca se colocaba a su lado y volteó rápidamente, observando a un Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa y rascándose la nariz.

—Hola, compañero.

— ¿Eh?

—Lo que escuchaste, seremos compañeros en este proyecto. Descuida, no se me da nada mal eso de las corrientes. —Le enseñó el dedo pulgar, y Choro sonrió ganas de cortarle el dedo. —No te puedes negar. —Bufó, ya que tenía razón.

Escucharon las indicaciones de la profesora y comenzaron a trabajar. Ambos sacaron su libro y luego de repartirse las corrientes comenzaron a trabajar. Afortunadamente Osomatsu no pretendía que perdieran el tiempo, ya que sólo hablaba cuando tenía alguna duda, cosa que Choro agradeció demasiado, no tenía ánimos de discutir.

—Bien, recuerden que mañana deben traer todo lo necesario para su exposición. No quiero cosas que parezcan de niños pequeños, la calificación que obtengan tendrá mucho que ver con su calificación final. —Hubo algunas quejas que la profesora decidió ignorar.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Osomatsu. El de camisa verde se quedó callado, mientras pensaba.

— ¿Tienes problema en ir hoy a mi casa? —Preguntó, y casi se arrepiente al notar la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del contrario.

—Por supuesto que no, mi querido Chorizo. —Respondió, animado. Choro bufó a lo bajo, pero ya no podía arrepentirse.

Y sólo ahí recordó que su madre estaría presente.

Vaya.

•

•

 **Está más corto que el anterior, pero era mejor cortarle ahí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sinceramente siento que no es la gran cosa, pero como es mi primer historia de Osomatsu-san, si quisiera terminarla. xD. Aunque suelo tardar horrores en actualizar. :"v De igual, quiero manejar a un Kara un poco más realista, no sé, me llamó mucho la atención ponerle una personalidad más profunda. Nuevamente gracias, y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi. :v No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que muchas gracias por leer esta historia amorfa, en verdad lo agradezco. uvur No sé si estoy avanzando muy rápido o muy lento con la trama, pero es necesario. :v No se cuándo actualizaré, he entrado a la universidad y los trabajos son horribles, además, empecé a escribir un lemon OsoIchi y bueh, quiero acabarlo pronto. xD Me disculpo de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que haya, pero mis dedos locos no se controlan. (?)**

 **Osomatsu-san NO me pertenece. (De ser así el KaraTodo sería canon. Ggg. )**

 **°OsoChoro. KaraTodo. IchiJyushi.°**

 **Capítulo III.**

\- ¡Ichimatsu nii-san!

Al mencionado no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando menos lo pensó ya tenía a su hermano menor tomándole del brazo y arrastrándolo a la salida del salón. Con pereza se dejó hacer. Le había prometido a Jyushimatsu que ese descanso la pasarían únicamente ellos dos, y no le molestaba, todo lo contrario; disfrutaba bastante el pasar tiempo a lado del menor. Además, en ese momento no le gustaría dejar solo al más chico que seguía afectado por la partida de Homura.

Logró notar un par de miradas encima en el momento en el que cruzaron la puerta del aula, y ello provocó que rodara los ojos. Seguía sin entender que de asombroso tenía el que fueran sextillizos, al menos él no le veía nada de increíble a ello. Y aunque en esa aula sólo fueran él y Jyushimatsu, fastidiaba que por ser iguales les vieran con sorpresa. Y, obviamente, no faltaban quienes se acercaban a preguntar... Y apenas llevaban dos días ahí.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir, Nii-san? -Jyushimatsu miró a su hermano con un sonrisa. Aunque estaba triste por lo sucedido con Homura, no quería preocupar a Ichimatsu, por eso quería mostrarse bien frente a él.

-No lo sé. ¿A la cafetería?

\- ¡De acuerdo! -Exclamó. Notó que aún sujetaba la mano del mayor, por lo que decidió soltarse, sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir como el otro apretaba un poco su mano al tratar de alejarse; extrañado, le observó y éste simplemente miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro como un par de chicos reían escandalosamente. -Vamos, Ichimatsu nii-san.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, claro. -Apartó la mirada de donde la tenía puesta y siguió al otro a la cafetería.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, Nii-san?

-Un poco.

-Últimamente no has comido bien.-Pronunció, preocupado, pero manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Ichimatsu simplemente rodó los ojos, no quería que su hermano le diera un sermón como lo había hecho Todomatsu días atrás, por el mismo motivo. -Me preocupa... -Susurró.

-No me da mucha hambre, eso es todo. -Respondió, sin interés. Jyushi decidió no seguir con ello, conocía muy bien al otro y sabía que podría molestarse si decía algo de más. No deseaba hacerlo enojar.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, notaron que había demasiada gente, cosa que hizo que Ichimatsu se fastidiara. Odiaba estar en lugares donde la gente era demasiada, solía irritarse con facilidad. El de sudadera amarilla miró a su alrededor, y al notar una mesa vacía, jaló al otro para que se sentaran en ella.

-Iré por algo de comer, espera aquí, nii-san. -Mencionó, antes de soltar su mano y después irse. Ichimatsu simplemente suspiró. Recargó su cabeza sobre la mesa y observó en dirección a donde el otro se había ido.

Las risas y voces de todos le estaban hartando. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que todos presumieran en su cara que ellos tenían amigos en quienes confiar y él estaba completamente solo. Desde que era niño había tenido problemas a la hora de socializar, por ello, poco a poco se fue apartando de todos hasta estar completamente solo. Al principio no tenía problema con ello, porque tenía a sus hermanos y era con ellos con quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, al ir creciendo, cada uno comenzó a hacer cosas diferentes y aquella unión que tanto les caracterizaba de pequeños simplemente se perdió. Él, al no saber como acercarse a los demás quedó, ahora sí, totalmente solo. No se juntaba con nadie en el colegio y aquello llevó a que recibiera críticas a su espalda, y más tarde, comenzó a ser molestado por un par de chicos de su clase que aparentemente no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Jamás les dijo de esto a sus hermanos, por el simple hecho de que no quería ser una molestia.

Su actitud había cambiado, ahora era más cerrado a todos y no permitía que nadie viera más allá de la mascara de indiferencia que se encargó de colocarse. Nadie a excepción del chico que ahora se acercaba a la mesa con un par de charolas en mano. Su relación con Jyushimatsu no era tan cercana cuando de niños, normalmente pasaba tiempo con Karamatsu, sin embargo, en el último año en el colegio, comenzó a ser más cercano al menor. No supo cómo, o por qué, simplemente un día se había ofrecido a ir con Jyushimatsu a entrenar y a partir de entonces comenzaron a salir juntos, hasta llegar a ser tan cercanos como lo son ahora. Confiaba en él y sabía que Jyushimatsu también.

\- ¡Toma, Ichimatsu nii-san!

-Te dije que no tengo hambre.

-Lo sé, pero sólo es un poco de fruta. Por favor. -Le miró sonriente, y al mayor no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Tomó la charola que el otro le ofrecía y observó con cierto pesar la fruta perfectamente acomodada. -Tomé lo que más te gusta. -Dijo Jyushimatsu. Tomó asiento frente a él y comenzó a comer la hamburguesa que había tomado.

-Uh. -Se limitó a asentir. -Por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien? -Preguntó, sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Jyushimatsu le miró sin entender, pero al captar, intentó no borrar su sonrisa. Dolía, demasiado. Aún así, asintió con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Lo estoy! -Pronunció. -No te preocupes, Ichimatsu nii-san. -El susodicho no le creyó, pero tampoco agregó nada. - ¡Esta hamburguesa está deliciosa! ¿No quieres probar?

-No, gracias. -Se apresuró a responder, al momento en el que se alejaba un poco ya que Jyushimatsu le había puesto la hamburguesa cerca del rostro. El olor le asqueó por completo pero intentó no demostrarlo. -Mejor come tú, hoy irás a entrenar, ¿no es así? Necesitas energía.

-Mmm, ¡de acuerdo!

Mientras comían hablaban de cosas sin sentido, o al menos el más chico hablaba y el mayor sólo se limitaba a escuchar. En un momento, Ichimatsu sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás, y no le hizo falta voltear para saber que era su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Osomatsu nii-san! -Exclamó Jyushimatsu al ver a su hermano.

-Hey, ¿cuánto tiempo? -Pronunció, divertido. Se alejó de Ichimatsu antes de que éste le diera un golpe y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Los estábamos esperando en el patio principal.

-Decidimos pasar el descanso juntos. -Respondió el más chico de los tres, con una gran sonrisa.

-Al menos hubieran avisado. -Hizo un pequeño mohín. Tomó un pedazo de manzana del plato de Ichimatsu, obteniendo un pequeño gruñido de su parte.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me aburrí de molestar a los demás. Así que vine a alegrarles el día con mi presencia.

-Eres un fastidio.

Comenzaron a discutir mientras que el menor les miraba divertido. Más que nada, feliz de ver como Ichimatsu dejaba de lado su expresión de indiferencia, aunque fuese únicamente cuando discutía con alguno de sus hermanos, le gustaba mucho ver ese cambio.

\- ¡Jyushimatsu! Dile a Ichimatsu que no sea malo y que vayamos con los demás.

-No vamos a ir, dije. Además, ya se terminará el descanso y debemos regresar a clases. -Pronunció mientras se ponía de pie. Osomatsu hizo un pequeño puchero pero no refutó nada, ya que tenía razón. -Vamos, Jyushimatsu.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos, Osomatsu nii-san! -Hizo un ademán con la mano y el mayor le regresó el gesto sin muchos ánimos.

No quería regresar a clases, le aburría demasiado la materia que seguía, se puso de pie y decidió deambular por ahí. Lo único que le gustaba de estar en la universidad, era que les daban más libertad. Si no querían asistir a clases, ya no era problema de los maestros, sino de ellos mismos. Debía aprovechar mucho aquello. Rió un poco y se dirigió al patio detrás de los edificios en los que asistían Karamatsu y Todomatsu.

Aquella escuela era enorme, contaba con cinco edificios, más una cafetería y dos canchas. Al ser una universidad que impartía diferentes carreras, tres de aquellos edificios eran divididos por secciones. Era todo un enredo, a palabras de Osomatsu, que sólo se ocupó de aprenderse la ubicación de su salón.

-Osomatsu. -Detuvo el paso al escuchar su nombre, y volteó a ver quien era la persona que le llamaba. Sonrió de lado al observar a Kyo, el cual sonreía divertido. A él lo conocía desde el colegio, ya que asistían en el mismo aunque en diferente aula.

-Vaya, hasta que te dejas ver. -Pronunció.

-¿Yo? Ayer fui a tu edificio, pero ibas acompañado de uno de tus hermanos, no creí conveniente el hablarte.

-Oh, no era mi hermano, pero que considerado. -Respondió, sin interés.

\- ¿No? Pero se parecían demasiado.

-Ah, sí, larga historia que no te interesa. -Se encogió de hombros. -Pasemos a lo importante. ¿no deberías estar en clase? Que mal estudiante eres.

-Lo mismo puedo decir. -Caminó hacia donde Osomatsu. -Te vi caminar hacia acá y decidí mejor pasar el rato contigo.

-Uh. -Pronunció. -Me espías.

-Quizá.

-Pero yo no quiero estar contigo. -Dijo. -Kyo-kun, creí haber sido claro la última vez, lo nuestro no puede seguir. -Continuó, haciendo un tono de voz más agudo. Kyo le miró serio pero segundos después se soltó a reír, provocando que Osomatsu rodara los ojos. -Hablo en serio.

-Vamos, Oso. No puedes dejar de lado aquella actitud tuya. Después de todo, eres perfecto para ello.

-Tsk, eres un idiota. -Se quejó. -Vale, he puesto mis ojos en alguien y para ello debo concentrarme únicamente en él. -Confesó, como si nada. -Es un caso difícil.

\- ¿En serio?

-Pero uno que valdrá totalmente la pena. -Sonrió.

.

.

.

Karamatsu releyó los guiones que supuestamente debía ya de tener memorizados. La tarde anterior, después de haber escuchado a sus padres, se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca. No era molestia, ni nada de eso, sólo que le era imposible creer en aquella historia un tanto... Extraña. No logró aprenderse nada de aquel guión y la clase que seguía era precisamente aquella. Más, aparte, pensar en que tendría que volver a besar a su hermano menor, provocaba en él una sensación bastante rara y por la cual comenzaba a odiarse en ese momento.

No sabía que era lo que Todomatsu pensaba al respecto de todo esto. El día anterior, cuando terminaron de besarse para seguir con la obra, éste se veía demasiado tranquilo, todo lo contrario a él que se trababa algunas veces ocasionando que repitieran algunas escenas.

-Karamatsu nii-san. -La persona que ocupaba los pensamientos del mayor, se sentó a lado suyo. -Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, _my little brother?_

-Lo estuve pensando, y quiero hablar con Choromatsu. -Aquello realmente tomó por sorpresa al de sudadera azul. Le miró sin entenderlo y el más chico desvió la mirada. -Ya sé que Osomatsu nii-san pidió que no dijéramos nada, y no lo haré; sólo quiero conocerlo más. -Bueno, era normal que el chico tuviera curiosidad. Incluso Karamatsu también la tenía.

-Si eso quieres, hazlo. -Respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, aunque no quisieras lo iba a hacer. -Mencionó. -Pero quiero que vengas conmigo.

\- ¿Ah?

-No pienso ir solo, no es que tenga problema, pero quiero que me acompañes tú. -Le miró con seriedad, aunque a ojos del mayor se veía bastante adorable. Asintió un poco, logrando que Todomatsu le sonriera. -Gracias, Karamatsu nii-san.

Iba a responder, pero notó como todos se ponían de pie y comenzaban a salir del aula. Miró el reloj que portaba en la muñeca derecha y notó que la clase había terminado. Tenía entendido que la profesora de teatro les había dicho a todos que no tendrían su clase en esa primera semana. A excepción de ellos dos, ya que tenían que seguir ensayando la obra. Era preferible que solamente estuvieran ellos dos más la maestra presentes, y en esta ocasión estuvo de acuerdo con ella. No quería que sus compañeros les vieran mal por interpretar a la pareja protagonista. Sí, todo se estaba haciendo en secreto, nadie sabía que Todomatsu iba a interpretar el papel de la chica, y no planeaban decir nada, para evitar escándalos.

-No quiero ir, no me aprendí los diálogos. -Se quejó el menor, mientras caminaba a su lugar y tomaba su mochila.

-Yo tampoco, pero no creo que la maestra nos diga algo. -Respondió, al momento en el que se ponía de pie.

-Sigo insistiendo en que esa maestra es extraña. ¿Quién se emociona por ver a dos hermanos besándose? Es tan desagradable. -Se quejó. El mayor se limitó a sonreír un poco, sin darse cuenta, Todomatsu había dicho algo que, sin saber el motivo, le había hecho sentir una pesadez en el pecho. -No me molesta hacerlo. -Confesó, haciendo que Kara le mirara sorprendido. -Quiero decir... No contigo, es sólo que es extraño.

-Lo entiendo. -Pronunció. -Opino lo mismo, _brother._

Al llegar al auditorio, no se sorprendieron al ver que la maestra ya se encontraba esperándoles, mas, se sorprendieron al ver una segunda presencia. Era un chico, al parecer de su edad, de cabellos castaños y mirada pacifica. Vestía de manera bastante elegante y Todomatsu no evitó pensar que era realmente atractivo. Karamatsu, en cambio, le miraba sin entender el por qué de su presencia.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron. -Pronunció la mujer. -Oh, él es Atsushi-kun, nos ayudará con algunos detalles de la obra.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No se supone que nadie debía saber que nosotros somos los protagonistas? -Se quejó.

-No te preocupes, Todomatsu-kun. -El chico de cabellos castaños respondió antes de que la mujer dijera algo. -Estoy consiente de que la profesora Choroko tiene unos gustos extraños, no me sorprende que esta vez haya escogido a un par de hermanos para la obra. -Le sonrió, a lo que el menor simplemente desvió la mirada.

\- ¡Atsushi-kun! -Se quejó Choroko. -Como sea-bufó, - ¿Lograron aprenderse los diálogos?

-En realidad, no. -Respondió Karamatsu. -Tuvimos un problema familiar y no logramos estudiar como se debía. Lo lamento.

-Oh, no hay problema. Poco a poco se los irán memorizando. -Les sonrió. -Por ahora, hay que empezar con la escena de ayer, la del beso.

\- ¿Otra vez?

-Debemos perfeccionarla, Todomatsu-kun. -Le guiño un ojo, a lo que el mencionado chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Atsushi rió un poco por ello y se dirigió a la fila del frente para tomar asiento.

Los hermanos subieron al escenario, no sin antes tomar sus respectivos guiones y se miraron con algo de pena. Si bien no les molestaba hacer aquello, si provocaba una gran vergüenza en ambos. Sin decir nada más, comenzaron con la interpretación.

Atsushi los miraba con interés, era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a que la profesora hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero era la primera vez que tomaba a dos hermanos; y más aún, a gemelos para que interpretaran un papel como ese. Lo que le sorprendía un poco, era el ver como ambos se miraban durante la interpretación, pareciera que no estaban actuando en lo absoluto. Achicó un poco la mirada al darse cuenta de la escena que continuaba. Por un momento creyó que no lo harían, pero no fue así, ambos hermanos unieron sus labios tal como el guión lo indicaba. Ante esto, el castaño sonrió un poco, e ignorando el pequeño grito de emoción que la mujer a su lado dio, supo que no hizo mal en ofrecerse a ayudar con la obra. Sería entretenido.

Al terminar con el ensayo, la maestra les dio unas indicaciones sobre qué era lo que aún debían de mejorar, luego de ello, dejó que se retiraran.

-Aún falta media hora para que podamos irnos, ¿quieres ir a comer algo, Karamatsu nii-san? -Le preguntó el menor, con una sonrisa. El mayor iba a responder pero una voz no se lo permitió.

-Antes de que se retiren, me gustaría decir que estuvieron muy bien. -Les miró, sonriente.

- _Oh, thanks._

-Especialmente tú, Todomatsu-kun, no muchos chicos saben interpretar tan bien el papel de una mujer. Eres estupendo. -El menor se ruborizó un poco. Aunque no lo quisiera, ese chico era realmente atractivo, y el que le mirada de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, sólo le hacía avergonzarse. Karamatsu notó esto y no evitó sentirse molesto.

- _Thank you very much, but,_ debemos irnos. _Bye. -_ Tomó al menor de la mano y sin esperar a que alguno dijera algo, se apresuró a salir del auditorio. Todomatsu se sorprendió por esto, y miró extrañado al mayor.

\- ¿Karamatsu nii-san? -Preguntó, una vez que ya se encontraban en el patio. Karamatsu se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas, había actuado sin haberlo pensado y ahora se arrepentía de su acción.

- _Sorry, brother_. -Iba a soltar la mano del menor, pero éste se aferró a la suya, provocando que le mirara. Todomatsu le sonreía enternecido.

-No te preocupes, Karamatsu nii-san. -Pronunció. -Vamos por algo de comer, antes de que tengamos que reunirnos con los demás. -Karamatsu asintió, y sin soltarse de la mano comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería.

.

.

.

Choromatsu quería matar a Osomatsu, y estaba seguro de que no faltaba mucho para que él mismo lo ahorcara con sus propias manos. Hacia más de veinte minutos que las clases habían terminado, y él no podía irse porque habían quedado en que Osomatsu fuera a su casa, ¿y dónde mierda se encontraba? De pie, parado afuera del salón, soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de darse un poco más de paciencia. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que el contrario no había asistido a las últimas dos clases, y se descubrió a si mismo preguntándose en dónde podría estar. Tomó asiento en la banca que se hallaba fuera del aula y fijó su mirada en la pared de enfrente. Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó unas risas, unas que supo identificar pero las otras no. Alzó la mirada para observar como Osomatsu se acercaba acompañado de un chico.

-Oh, Choromatsu, ¿qué haces aquí? -Frunció el ceño, ¿realmente lo había olvidado? No supo por qué, pero aquello sólo le hizo exasperar aún más. Se puso de pie.

-Nada, no hago nada. Nos vemos. -Pronunció. Osomatsu se podía ir al diablo, él podía hacer solo el trabajo, no tenía problema en sólo poner el nombre de Osomatsu en el proyecto. Al pasar a un lado del de sudadera roja, éste le tomó del brazo. - ¿Qué?

-Ya lo recordé. -Pronunció, para después mirar a Kyo. -Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. -Le sonrió, gesto que fue correspondido. -Oh, iré por mis cosas, No te vayas.

Choromatsu se soltó de su agarre y simplemente desvió la mirada, pero le hizo caso y decidió esperarlo. Cuando Osomatsu entró al aula por su mochila, su acompañante miró a Choromatsu con curiosidad. El otro le había dicho que no su hermano, pero el parecido era enorme, cosa que le llamó bastante la atención. Choro comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo por su mirada, fue fácil adivinar el por qué de ello, pero estaba lo suficientemente irritado como para no mirar al chico de mala manera.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Oh, no, no. -Se apresuró a responder, con una sonrisa. -Es sólo que, eres muy parecido a Oso. -Admitió. -Eres igual de lindo que él.

-Qué cruel eres, Kyo-kun, yo debo ser el único lindo en tu vida. -Osomatsu salió del salón y miró a Kyo con seriedad. A éste no le hizo falta preguntar para entender el mensaje, miró a Choro y se preguntó si Osomatsu era una clase de narcisista como para querer a un chico prácticamente igual a él. Sonrió un poco y decidió responder.

-No hay nadie más hermoso que tú en mi vida,Oso.

-Iugh qué cursi. -Pronunció. -Como sea, nos vamos. -Caminó hacia donde Choromatsu y pasó por su lado, éste, que se había asqueado de toda esa escena, se limitó a seguirle, sin notar la mirada divertida que Kyo le daba.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna en lo que tardaron en llegar a la salida del colegio. Choro simplemente no quería hablar y Osomatsu seguía pensando en las palabras de sus padres. Aún le costaba creerlo, y una gran parte de él se negaba a hacerlo.

Simplemente _Choromatsu no podía ser su hermano_. Era imposible, por no decir estúpido.

Suspiró un poco. ¿Qué tanto sabrá el chico a su lado sobre todo el asunto? No quería decirle nada, o mejor dicho, no se atrevía. Hizo de todo para convencer a sus padres de que no actuaran sin pensarlo, debían confirmar todo el asunto antes de dar un paso que, estaba seguro, marcaría tanto a ellos como a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Falta mucho? -Decidió molestar, aunque en realidad estaba bastante cansado y ya habían caminado un buen tramo.

-Sí. -Se limitó a responder, sin embargo, sólo faltaban un par de calles más.

-Qué flojera, Chorizo-kun.

-Te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué? Suena lindo.

-No me gusta. -Se quejó.

-A mí sí. -Sorió. -Pero bien, no te llamaré de esa manera, ya se me ocurrirá otro apodo. -Choromatsu únicamente rodó los ojos y finalmente se detuvo frente a su hogar, Oso le imitó y le maldijo mentalmente por haberle dicho que faltaba más camino.

\- ¡Choromatsu! ¿Por qué tardaste tan... to? -Su madre había salido al escuchar la voz de su hijo, sin embargo, y al igual que el día anterior, se quedó callada al ver a la persona que acompañaba a Choromatsu. Eso no podía estar pasando, simplemente no. ¿Por qué ellos debían de aparecer en ese momento? El miedo la invadió, sobretodo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Osomatsu y supo que éste sabía algo gracias a la manera en que la miraba.

-Lo lamento, tuve que quedarme a esperar a alguien. -Respondió el menor, intrigado por la acititud de su progenitora. -Él es Osomatsu, vino porque debemos hacer, espero no haya problema.

\- ¿Eh? N-No... No lo hay, adelante. -Lo mejor era actuar normal, no quería que su hijo sospechara aún más de su actitud y después comenzara a hacer preguntas que no pensaba responder. Se hizo a un lado para que ambos chicos entraran a la casa. -Yo... Estaré en la cocina. -No esperó respuesta y se adentró al lugar mencionado.

-Vaya, como que le encanté a tu mamá.- Bromeó el mayor. Choro no evitó sonreír un poco, ya que había captado el sarcasmo en la voz del chico.

-Como sea, vamos.

.

.

.

\- ¿Osomatsu nii-san se fue con él? -Le preguntó Todomatsu a Ichimatsu, éste simplemente asintió sin mucho interés y el menor frunció el ceño. -Al menos nos hubiera avisado, estamos como idiotas esperándolo. -Se quejó, para después comenzar a caminar.

-Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido con Choromatsu.

-Dijo que tenían que hacer un trabajo en parejas. -Respondió Jyushimatsu.

-Qué casualidad que Osomatsu nii-san esté trabajando con él. -Todomatsu ladeó un poco el rostro. Algo planeaba el mayor y él se encargaría de saber qué cosa.

-Da lo mismo. Sólo quiero irme. -Ichimatsu caminaba a un lado de Jyushimatsu.

\- ¡ _Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!_

Karamatsu no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir a sus hermanos. Al igual que Todomatsu, sabía que algo se traía entre manos Osomatsu, hablaría con él. Era el segundo hermano mayor, y se preocupaba demasiado por sus hermanos, incluso más que el mayor, así que, en caso de que lo que sus padres les revelaron la tarde anterior sea cierto, tenía que ir pensando en que tanto afectaría todo esto la relación entre los cinco.

-Karamatsu nii-san, ¿hoy me acompañarás a entrenar? -Jyushimatsu se acercó a él y le miró con una gran sonrisa. El mayor no evitó sentirse aliviado al notar que ya no se encontraba tan afectado como ayer, no le había gustado en lo absoluto ver como aquella sonrisa que tanto caracteriza al chico se perdía. Le regresó la sonrisa, al momento en el que se colocaba sus gafas oscuras y revolvía los cabellos del otro, quien rió un poco por aquella acción.

-O _bviously, brother._

Todomatsu, quien miraba la escena, apretó su celular que tenía entre sus manos. No le había gustado en lo absoluto ver como Karamatsu actuaba de esa manera con Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu sólo miró con asco al mayor pero le restó importancia a todo.

Al llegar a casa, Todomatsu fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer mientras que el mayor junto con Jyushimatsu subían a la habitación para que éste último se cambiara para su entrenamiento. Ichimatsu, luego de haber dejado su mochila sobre el sillón de la sala, se agachó para tomar entre brazos al gato que segundos antes había salido a recibirlo. Sonrió un poco, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del minino.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Ichimatsu nii-san! -Jyushimatsu salió con la energía que tanto le caracterizaba y detrás de él iba Karamatsu.

- _Bye, brother._

Ichimatsu lo ignoró y siguió en su mundo. El menor salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua y miró al otro.

\- ¿ya se fueron? -Asintió. -Hum. -Tomó asiento en el sillón y sacó su celular, para revisar sus redes sociales. Ichimatsu le miró de reojo.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- ¿Qué?

-Sabes de que hablo, noté la mirada que le diste a Jyushimatsu cuando Kusomatsu le revolvió el cabello. Eres tan obvio, Totty. -Se burló. El susodicho se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Ichimatsu nii-san?

-Nada, nada. -Se encogió de hombros. -No seas tan obvio, Todomatsu. A mí me da lo mismo, pero Kusomatsu ya es otra cosa.

\- ¿Ah? No entiendo de que hablas. -Se quejó, ¿qué pasaba con Ichimatsu? Ni siquiera era claro en lo que trataba de decirle. El mayor le miró serio para después dar media vuelta e irse a la habitación, dejando a un Todomatsu claramente confundido. No iba a negar que se había puesto algo celoso, pero no lograba entender las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Ichimatsu dejó a su mascota en el suelo y miró las cosas de Karamatsu sin mucho interés. No lo soportaba. De todos sus hermanos era a quien menos toleraba y los motivos eran bastantes. No sólo por su actitud tan desagradable a sus ojos sino porque le irritaba que se portara de aquella manera tan amable con todos, aún cuando a veces lo trataban como escoria. ¿Cómo es que lo hacía? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué no decía nada? Al menos, si fuera él, les tendría mucha rabia a sus hermanos por todo.

-Idiota. -Murmuró.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos. No quería hacer nada de tarea. Le hubiera gustado ir con Jyushimatsu a su entrenamiento, pero sabía que los martes era cuando Karamatsu iba con él, y no estaba de ánimos para soportar a éste.

-Ichimatsu nii-san. -Todomatsu entró al cuarto con algo de cautela y observó al mayor. -Hay una película que descargué, ¿quieres verla conmigo? -Preguntó. Su relación no era ni buena, ni mala, a decir verdad, pocas veces pasaban tiempo ellos solos y era cuando Ichimatsu no se encontraba al lado de Jyushi o cuando él no estaba ocupado con su celular. Además, no le desagradaba su compañía.

Ichimatsu no lo pensó, se acomodó en su lugar y miró al más chico mientras asentía. El menor sonrió y se apresuró a conectar la televisión.

.

.

.

\- ¡Dije que no!

\- ¡Pero a mí me gusta como se ve así, Chorizo!

\- ¡Que no me digas así! ¡Y deja de insistir! ¿Cómo vamos a poner la imagen de una chica desnuda en la presentación? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

\- ¿Ah? El idiota aquí eres tú, ¿qué tiene de malo? Queda bien con el tema.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!

La mamá de Choromatsu se encontraba afuera de la habitación, dudosa de que si debía entrar a dejar la comida que había preparado. Escuchaba los gritos de ambos chicos y aunque era un poco divertida la situación, su preocupación no le permitía pensar en otra cosa. Luego de pensarlo, tocó un par de veces. No pasó mucho para que la puerta fuera abierta.

-Les traje algo de comer. -Pronunció. Choromatsu sonrió y dejó que la mujer pasara. Cuando lo hizo, evitó mirar a Osomatsu, quien se sobaba la cabeza debido al golpe que Choromatsu le había dado. -Gracias, mamá.

-De nada. -Sonrió.

-Wow, huele delicioso. -Osomatsu se puso de pie y se acercó a observar la comida. -Se ve que es una gran cocinera. -Miró a la mujer con una sonrisa, ella intentó devolverle el gesto pero no pudo, en cambio, le dio la espalda. Al chico no le importó, es más, esas acciones le decían mucho.

-Bueno, los dejo trabajar.

-Claro.

En cuanto su madre salió de la habitación, miró a Osomatsu, el cual no tardó nada en tomar uno de los platos.

-Lamento la actitud de mi madre. -Se disculpó.

-Nah, no hay problema. -Respondió. -Oh, sí, está delicioso. -El menor sonrió, tomó uno de los platos y al igual que el otro comenzó a comer. -Aunque no entiendo, ¿tu madre es así con todos? Es como si me odiara. -Pronunció, a propósito y únicamente para saber la reacción de su acompañante.

-Bueno, no. -Pronunció.

-Vaya. -Dijo. -Oh, es que soy tan adorable que incluso llegan a odiarme sin motivos.

-Ajá, claro. Es más adorable la mierda en el suelo que tú.

\- ¡Qué cruel eres! -Se quejó. -Admite que es verdad. Yo no niego que tú eres bastante lindo. -Ese comentario fue suficiente para que el menor se atragantara con el bocado; sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas y miró a Osomatsu con enojo. -Já, que lindo.

-Callate. -Ordenó. -Apúrate porque debemos seguir con el trabajo.

-Bien, bien, aburrido. Oh, entonces quedamos en que será la mujer.

\- ¡Qué no!

La discusión siguió por un rato más hasta que el mayor se rindió, iba muy en serio en que pusieran la imagen que él quería, pero Choromatsu era tan terco que lo mejor era hacer lo que él quisiera, Luego de unas horas, lograron terminar, cosa que celebró porque ya se había hartado de leer tanta información.

-Solamente nos falta hacer las laminas, aunque esas podemos hacerlas mañana. -Pronunció el de camisa verde, mientras guardaba el documento en la memoria.

-Podría ser ahora mi casa. -Ofreció el mayor, quien se había acostado en la cama del chico.

\- ¿Tu casa? -No es que le molestara, pero la idea de estar cerca de Osomatsu y de sus hermanos, le parecía incomoda. -Claro.

-Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo, cabe destacar. Al menos hasta que Osomatsu se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

-Choromatsu.

\- ¿Hmp?

-Realmente eres un chico bastante molesto y desagradable.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué mierda..?

-Pero... -Le interrumpió. -Me agradas, bastante a decir verdad. -Movió sus cejas y el otro le lanzó un lápiz a la cara. -Auch. En fin, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, ya sabes.

-Que asco. -Se quejó. Ahora fue él el que recibió un lápiz en la cara, no evitó reír un poco, sorprendiendo a Osomatsu que no se esperaba aquella reacción. -Vale.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero ahora uno más cómodo. Choromatsu pensaba que quizá no sería tan malo el tratar de llevarse bien con el otro, quizá y estando cerca de él podría investigar un poco sobre el extraño parecido entre ellos. Osomatsu, en cambio, estaba celebrando de que la primera parte de su plan funcionara.

 _Conquistar a Choromatsu._

Al ya ser hora de irse, Osomatsu se negó a que Choro le llevara a la puerta, ya que aún tenía tarea por hacer y le dijo que no quería hacerle perder más tiempo, al principio se había negado pero después aceptó, por lo que luego de despedirse y obteniendo otro golpe de paso, salió de la habitación. Al bajar a la sala, no se sorprendió al notar que la madre del chico se encontraba ahí, sonrió divertido y se acercó.

-Buenas noches, señora. -Pronunció. -Muchas gracias por todo, me debo de retirar. -No esperaba alguna respuesta, aquella mujer le miraba con miedo y con algo de odio. -Bien, me retiro. -Caminó hacia la salida.

-Espera. -Bingo, pensó. Detuvo el paso mas no se giró. -Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -Respondió. Hayami le miró sorprendida, pero antes de poder decir algo, Oso se adelantó. -Yo no diré nada, y estoy seguro de que mis hermanos tampoco, la única que debe hablar es usted. -Se giró, y la mujer se sorprendió al ver aquella mirada tan seria.

-No. Yo no diré nada, él no tiene que saberlo. -Replicó. Osomatsu alzó una de sus cejas, sin entender. - ¿tus padres?

-Les convencí para que no hagan nada, por ahora, pero ellos tienen todo el derecho de querer...

\- ¡No lo tienen! -Gritó, aunque se vio obligada a bajar la voz sino quería que Choromatsu les escuchara. -Aléjense de él, te lo pido.

-No está en mis manos aquello. -Respondió. -Choromatsu es él que decide si acercarse a nosotros, o no. Yo ya dije que no diré nada. -Sonrió. - ¿A qué le tiene miedo, señora?

-No lo entiendes. -Murmuró. -No quiero que tus padres me quiten a mi hijo.

-Él no es su hijo. -Respondió, rápidamente. _-Choromatsu es hijo de mis padres._

.

.

.

\- ¡Gracias por acompañarme, Karamatsu nii-san! -Exclamó Jyushimatsu mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

-No hay de qué, _my little Jyushimatsu._ -Respondió el mayor. -Me alegra ver que ya te encuentras mejor.

\- ¡Sí! Procuro no pensar mucho en ella, ya que aún duele, pero Ichimatsu nii-san me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Sí! -Asintió. -Por cierto. -Detuvo el paso, lo que hizo que Karamatsu le imitara y le mirara con curiosidad. -Últimamente Ichimatsu nii-san está muy raro. No come y se la pasa durmiendo, además, el otro día se tardó demasiado en el baño y cuando salió se veía bastante nervioso. ¿Sabes qué le sucede? -Preguntó, bastante preocupado. El mayor le miró igual, no había notado aquellas actitudes en su hermano menor, no le sorprendía tanto ya que su relación con Ichimatsu estaba prácticamente rota. Pero eso no evitaba que no se preocupara por él.

-No lo sé, Jyushimatsu. Pero me encargaré de averiguar qué le sucede y entre ambos le ayudaremos. _¿Okey?_

\- ¡Sí!

Retomaron el camino a casa, y al llegar ambos se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie en la sala, se miraron y se apresuraron a ir a la habitación. La escena frente a ellos les enterneció bastante: Ichimatsu y Todomatsu estaban profundamente dormidos recargados el uno sobre el otro.

-Lo mejor será no molestarles, Sabes bien cómo se ponen. Le susurró el mayor a Jyushimatsu, éste asintió y luego de darle una última mirada a Ichimatsu, salió de la habitación junto al de gafas oscuras.

\- ¿No está Osomatsu nii-san?

-Al parecer aún no llega. -Respondió el mayor.

-Estoy en casa. -Hablando de él, Osomatsu entró a la sala sin mucho ánimos, se le notaba cansado. -Hey.

-Bienvenido, Osomatsu.

\- ¡Bienvenido, Osomatsu nii-san!

\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves bastante cansado. -Preguntó Karamatsu.

-Oh, sí, lo estoy. Es sólo que era bastante el trabajo y pensar que debo de hacer más tarea me da mucha flojera. -Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa. -No sirvo para esto de la universidad, debí quedarme siendo nini. -Terminó de decir, divertido.

Jyushimatsu tuvo que regresar a la habitación por su mochila ya que de igual manera tenía tarea por hacer. Al entrar, notó que Ichimatsu ya se hallaba despierto pero no podía siquiera moverse ya que Todomatsu le abrazaba por el torso.

-Ichimatsu nii-san. -Susurró.

-Ah, hola Jyushimatsu. -Le miró.

\- ¿Todavía no despierta Totty?

-No, y al parecer no planea hacerlo. -Respondió, algo cansado. Jyushimatsu sólo asintió. -Como sea, ¿ya llegó Osomatsu nii-san?

-Sí, acaba de hacerlo.

Todomatsu comenzó a abrir los ojos, y, algo soñoliento miró a sus hermanos.

-Cállense.

-Debes pararte a hacer tu tarea. -Karamatsu entró a la habitación y miró al menor. -Además, debemos de ensayar la obra.

-Ah, qué flojera. -Se quejó, pero no hizo caso omiso. Se separó de Ichimatsu, quien aprovechó para estirarse, y caminó a donde su mochila. -Oh, Osomatsu nii-san, ¿qué tal te fue?

-Bien. -Se limitó a responder. -Oigan, tengo hambre, ¿y si vamos con Chibita?

-Pero tenemos que hacer tarea, Osomatsu. -Dijo Karamatsu.

-Tsk, siempre arruinando todo, Kusomatsu.

-Vamos, Kara, sólo iremos a comer algo, apuesto a que también tienes hambre. ¿Vamos, sí? -Le miró con ojos de cachorro, y aunque quiso, Karamatsu no logró evitar acceder.

-De acuerdo.

\- ¡Bien!

Mientras se preparaban para salir, Oso miró su celular y notó que tenía un mensaje de Choromatsu, lo leyó y sonrió un poco.

" _Olvidaste tu libreta, idiota."_

Le respondió, y luego de guardar el teléfono, se apresuró a alcanzar a sus hermanos, quienes ya se habían salido sin siquiera haberle esperado.


End file.
